brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Achievement Badges
Hello fellow Brickipedians! I would like to propose that Wikia's new achievements are enabled on Brickipedia. There are benefits and down sides to this, which I have listed below. Feel free to add to this list. ;Advantages *Attract more users *Encourage editing/community interaction *Make Samdo994 and Ajraddatz happy :D * Ultimately make Brickipedia more active, with new users and more edits per day! ;Disadvantages http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070116135846/uncyclopedia/images/8/83/Tumbleweed01.gif *Oh, ya, it takes up some space on your userpage to display the badges. See w:c:farmville:Special:Leaderboard and w:c:farmville:Special:MyPage for specifics on the badges, how it works, etc. The badges are awarded automatically for various things, such as joining the wiki, making an edit, adding images to a page, etc. There are currently no awards that can be manually given out, although I've requested that manual awards could be made part of the system. We can customize the images/names of the badges, but nothing else. Please comment! 14:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments The badges will be enabled on Wednesday, if nobody opposes. 19:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose I honesty dislike the idea. I mean really, we can save the image and just put the information on a userbox. And, really, wants them? There are some ridiculous ones I say anyone can get and receive little of anything out of it. :P -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 20:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Excuse me, but could you please re-type this so it uses proper grammar and clearly explain why you don't like them. Also, by opposing the idea you are essentially saying that the wiki will be harmed by their being enabled. Please explain. Thanks. 21:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose I partly agree with MF3, but I don't think a wikia this big really needs them. They really don't serve much purpose. I also don't like the idea of that stuff on our user pages, and it will attract even more spammers.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, "If a user doesn't want these on their userpage, they can request that the display be removed from their page." Second of all, how is this going to attract spammers? See w:c:help:Help:Spam. 21:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Comment - They attract new editors. They encourage editing. Those are both things that this wiki needs. We are not a big wiki. Oh, I forgot to say. If a user doesn't want these on their userpage, they can request that the display be removed from their page. Then they won't be affected by this in any way. 21:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *It will bring more people in sure, but who says they are all good users?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That is such as weak argument. Any users that we get would necessarily be "good", no matter what way we get them. This won't increase the % of bad users joining; it will increase the number of total users joining. 21:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::So you just want more users? You don't care if they are good or bad?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::More users invariably equals more good users. What don't you get about that? 18:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have seen many users who are not good and have been brought onto a wiki by something like this. I'm not saying it will happen, but if it dose, we have to be ready.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Strong Oppose' - I personally hate things that clog up my userpage, I think, personally, the icons look childish, and a bunch of other reasons that are in my IRC logs.. Oh, btw, those results are unfair, for evidence I also have in my logs, I think it was something to do with a FarmVille update or what not.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 21:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Hey if you don't want them taking up too much space on your userpage, use the hide/show thing [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It can be completely removed from your userpage if you want it to be :) 21:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Neutral' - I tried out the system on Iron Man Wiki and it isn't half bad. However, it cheapens your work because instead of a goal you are trying to get a badge...while this is not a bad thing, and neither is competition that drives up editors, I'm not sure if this is necessary. Also, I kinda agree with Lcawte 21:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) When the badges are removed from a users userpage, can they still be looked up somewhere else? Or is the only place to see one's badges the userpage? 08:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You can look them up on the achievements leaderboard. 11:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I mean the own recieved badges. 12:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Support - I just like the look of them :) And they're an optional extra, so you can remove them if you don't want to take part in it 22:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Support Worked well on Iron Man Wiki and will do good here too. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Strong Support -If someone doesn't want them, they can choose not to have them. No one gets "hurt". 02:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Weaker support than before. Had a look on wikis which use them, and the layout's terrible on monobook. Don't suppose anyone knows if Wikia's implementing any future fixes in relation to this? 06:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a very new extension, which is still in it's "beta" version. There are many things being fixed. 08:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I support it, and you know why. ;) -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Support - per something or another Kingcjc 16:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Does somebody know, how exactly to enable and disable them? And Ajraddatz, do you know what things may/will be changed? 20:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Can hide the user page thing, but cant get the space to clear at the moment. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :@Lcawte: is that using "Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" in ? Also, I just had a look at it in Monaco, can't say I'm a huge fan of the way it squishes the userpage up :S Don't suppose there's a way to have it at the bottom of the userpage like in Monobook (monobook preview of my page- sorry doesn't work with the skin preview, and I had to link it to someone's page), but have the decent formatting of Monaco? The concept of the awards system itself I'm still a big fan of though 07:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) @NHL: I was thinking about having the badges in a horizontal scrolling box at the top of a userpage, like the widget list. That isn't possible, is it? And are my achievements lost if I tick the "Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" box and untick it again? 10:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Someone (BobaFett2 Prods Ajraddatz and Lcawte with a really big stick) should invent a CSS to make it appear on the top of the page instead of the side. 13:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :What user rights do you need to turn them on? (Wiki-wide) 03:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't understand the question. The extension can be enabled on request per Special:Contact on any wiki. 03:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If your stupid enough to want them on your wiki, Contact Wikia ( ) and show a community consensus, plus be a admin/crat. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) @Lcawte: Your being a bit mean...it's not stupid-some wikis need activity and some people want to be able to see the list of badges too. 11:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Per Boba, and can non-admins see the list? 20:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * No, the badges page is restricted to sysops only 23:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Can you take a picture of them and upload it then please? I REALLY want to see them. 06:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Then it takes away the secret D: 14:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Per Ajr :) 00:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay then, can you tell me what it goes up to? Like is there one for making 100,000 edits? 01:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC)